Edward, Un nuevo amor
by Manzana Loca
Summary: Hay una nueva chica, Un nuevo amor para Ed, ¿Como se conocieron?, y ¿quien es ella?, Lean y comenten¡ ;)
1. una chica misteriosa

Capitulo 1: El caso de la chica misteriosa.

* * *

Estaba amaneciendo en ciudad central, era una mañana lluviosa y como era domingo los hermanos Elric decidieron permanecer dentro del hotel hasta que la lluvia parara, pero su descanso no duro mucho, pues de repente sonó el teléfono:

-Hola, dijo Ed todavía medio dormido.

-Buenos días acero, respondió el coronel Mustang

-Hmp, ¿Que sucede coronel?, respondió Ed poniendo firme su voz.

-Necesito que nos ayudes a encontrar a un secuestrador y asesino que se enfoca en las mujeres jóvenes, respondió el coronel con un tono bastante serio.

-Pero eso suena mas a asunto policial y no algo militar y menos algo en lo que tenga que colaborar un alquimista estatal ¿no?, dijo Ed un poco extrañado.

-Si lo se pero cuando llegues te explico porque te necesitamos de acuerdo, respondió el coronel.

-Pero coronel..., dijo Ed antes de ser interrumpido por el coronel, -Esta bien acero, nos vemos aquí.

-Hmp MALDITO CORONEL, dijo Ed muy enojado después de haberse dado cuenta de que el coronel había colgado. Nii-san ¿estas bien?, ¿que sucede?, ¿quien era? Pegunto Al, al ver la cara que puso su hermano, era el coronel, quiere que valla a ayudar en un caso de secuestros y asesinatos que han ocurrido, dijo Ed en respuesta a las preguntas de su hermano menor, y ¿por qué tu? Dijo Al extrañado, pregúntaselo a el que a mi no me lo ha dicho, respondió Ed un poco enojado.

Mientras Ed y Al iban bajando por las escaleras se escucho el sonido de un auto pitando, Ed se asomo por una pequeña ventana que había allí, parece que habían llegado por ellos, corre al vamos, dijo Ed mientras bajaba a toda velocidad los escalones, ¿eh? Oye espera hermano, dijo Al apurándose a bajar los escalones, Edward dejo rápidamente sus llaves en recepción y salió del hotel para ver quien era:

-Edward, Alphonse ¡como han estado¡ dijo el mayor Armstrong(obviamente con su típico destello y su manera de presentarse)

-Aaaaaa, mayor Armstrong, dijeron los hermanos al unísono (un poco desanimados)

-Suban por favor chicos, dijo el mayor abriendo la puerta del auto.

-¿Eh?, Amm si, esta bien dijo Ed subiendo al auto junto con Al.

Durante el trayecto a Ed se le ocurrió preguntar: Amm, mayor Armstrong ¿usted no sabe por que me llamo a mi el coronel Mustang?

-Emm sinceramente no le se, solamente me pidió que yo viniera a recogerlos, dijo el mayor un poco serio.

-Amm, esta bien llegando le preguntare.

Por fin llegaron al cuartel central, el trayecto se le había echo mas largo a Ed seguramente por que tenia la duda de ¿porque lo habían llamado a el?, rápidamente llagaron a donde estaba el coronel y en cuanto llegaron Ed le lanzo un lluvia de preguntas sobre su duda mientras el coronel lo miraba con cara de extraño, una vez terminada la lluvia de preguntas de Ed el coronel le dijo:

-Acero, por favor toma asiento, dijo el coronel con tono serio mientras se sentaba en su silla.

-¿eh? A si, dijo Ed sentándose.

-Te explicare por que eres tu quien esta aquí, en primera por que tú fuiste el único que contesto el teléfono a esta hora y este día, dijo el coronel en tono de burla mientras Ed ponía una cara de desprecio hacia el coronel (la cual no era nada nueva), y la segunda es que este secuestrador y asesino usa la alquimia y según los datos que hemos recolectado de parte de algunas sobrevivientes son que la mayoría llevaba una blusa, suéter o abrigo color rosa, también son de cabello castaño claro, y dicen que las llamaba Sara y les pedía que le entregaran el collar del dragón, dicen que las miraba a los ojos y les gritaba que ellas no eran Sara.

-Eso significa que buscamos a una chica llamada Sara, que lleva algo rosa, un collar extraño y su cabello es color castaño claro, dijo Ed resumiendo todo lo que le había dicho el coronel.

- Si así es acero, respondió el coronel un poco desanimado pues a Ed lo único que le había importado eran las facciones de aquella chica.

-Bien vamos a buscarla, dijo Ed con ganas de terminar su conversación con el coronel.

-Y como piensas que la vamos a buscar, acaso quieres que todos nos pongamos a gritar ¡Saraaaaa! Por todas las calles, dijo el coronel en tono de pregunta.

-Vaya que buena idea, ni a mi se me hubiera ocurrido coronel, respondió Ed con un tono sarcástico.

-Bueno yo tengo una mejor idea, dijo la teniente Hawkeye.

Fin del capitulo 1.


	2. conociendo a Sara

-Yo tengo una mejor idea, dijo la teniente Hawkeye.

En ese momento todos voltearon a verla con cara de pregunta.

-y ¿cual es?, pregunto Ed.

-pues repartirnos en todas las calles, en puntos específicos para así poder avisar si vemos a alguien con las características que buscamos.

En ese momento todos miraron con cara de inteligencia a la teniente.

-pues empecemos ¿no?, dijo el coronel Mustang.

-bien vamos a organizarnos.

En más o menos media hora ya estaban bien organizados, y todos se fueron a sus puestos.

Ya era de noche eran como las 10:30 pm, Ed y Al decidieron subir a su cuarto pues este tenia una ventana que daba hacia la calle que a ellos les había vigilar, Ed de vez en cuando se asomaba por ventana cuando en uno de esos pequeños vistazos Ed localizo a una chica de abrigo rosa y de cabello castaño claro y no era nada normal pues caminaba como si no supiera a donde iba ni en donde estaba, además ¡estaba lloviendo!, Ed no dudo en llamar a los demás para reportar a esa extraña chica pero en cuanto tomo el teléfono la chica volteo y al darse cuenta de estaba siendo observada por Ed se cubrió la cabeza con el gorro de su abrigo y empezó a correr a toda velocidad Ed no lo pensó dos veces le entrego el teléfono a su hermano para que llamara a los demás y salió a toda velocidad del hotel.

Cuando Ed bajo la chica iba a unas 3 calles, pero Ed uso la alquimia para detenerla transmutando una gran mano que la atrapo y la acerco mas a Ed, sin embargo en cuanto Ed llego a donde estaba la chica esta logro sacar sus manos y romper lo que la tenia atrapada, Ed dio unos paso atrás y se cubrió la cara con un brazo para evitar que los escombros le cayeran encima, en cuanto la nube de polvo se quito Ed comenzó a correr para atrapar a la chica pero de repente un hombre muy musculoso atrapo a la chica tapándole la boca:

-Por fin te encuentro, Sara creo que tú tienes algo que darme no es así, dijo aquel hombre.

-¡claro que no! esto nunca fue ni será tuyo por que yo le prometí a mi padre que lo protegería con mi propia vida¡ respondió muy enojado esa chica llamada Sara mientras apretaba con su mano un collar que llevaba.

-Así que no piensas entregármelo ¡pues te lo quitare a la fuerza! dijo aquel hombre con una expresión de furia mientras lanzaba a Sara hacia una pared en la que ella se golpeo y su pierna derecha de repente dejo de moverse.

-No puede ser por que ahora, dijo la chica mientras ponía su mano derecha sobre su pierna, de pronto se da cuenta de que se abrió la cabeza pues unas gotas de sangre le escurren por el rostro y esta a pesar de todo se levanta y de alguna forma al juntar sus manos y después poner una sobre la pared que estaba detrás de ella se forma una mano que golpea al hombre dejándolo desmayado.

De repente la chica cae al suelo, y Ed se le acerca para ver como estaba, en ese momento llegan los demás:

-llegaron tarde ya paso la acción, dijo Ed en tono de sarcasmo.

- acero, acaso ¿tu le hiciste eso a la chica?, pregunto el coronel sorprendido.

- claro que noooo¡ por quien me toma coronel, fue aquel hombre que esta desmayado, creo que él es asesino que estaban buscando, dijo Ed un poco enojado por lo que había creído el coronel.

-bien acero hay que llevar a esa chica al hospital y a aquel hombre a la cárcel, tu lleva a la chica, nosotros nos encargaremos del hombre, dijo en coronel con tono serio.

-esta bien coronel, dijo Ed con voz firme.

Ed y Al llevaron a Sara al hospital, ella al siguiente día despertó un poco confundida:

-¿donde estoy?, dijo Sara mientras volteaba a todos lados.

-Estas en el hospital, dijo Ed, la chica volteo hacia donde provenía la voz y en cuanto vio a Ed dijo:

-¡Ustedes son de ellos verdad¡, ¡ustedes también quieren el collar del dragón¡, dijo la chica nerviosa y alterada, cuando de repente se hizo demasiado atrás y se cayo de la cama ¡Auch¡

-tranquilízate no somos del bando malo somos todo lo contrario, dijo Ed extendiendo su mano hacia la chica para ayudarla a levantarse.

-¿Eh? quieres decir que ustedes no quieren robarme el collar, dijo Sara mientras tomaba la mano de Ed que le ayudo a levantarse.

-Y nos podrías decir que es ese collar del dragón dijo Ed con la esperanza de que la chica le dijera que era el dichoso objeto.

-¿Eh? Les dije algo sobre el collar, dijo Sara un poco nerviosa.

-Ammm si, dijo Ed extrañado.

-No puedeee seerrr soyyy una toontaa no debi haber mencioonadoo nada del collaaar¡, dijo Sara casi gritando y muy enojada con ella misma.

-Bueno no te preocupes puedes decirnos a nosotros no publicaremos la información que nos des, dijo Ed con una voz suave para darle confianza a Sara.

-Esta bien, pero esto no debe llegar a rangos demasiado altos pues yo podría ir a dar a una corte, yo…..

Fin del capitulo 2


	3. Alguien parecido

-bueno yoo…. yoo… bueno es que yo….., dijo Sara con voz temblorosa antes de ser interrumpida por lo hermanos.

-Tu queee¡ dijeron los hermanos frustrados pues la paciencia ya se les había acabado.

-Buena ya¡, yo soy la protectora de este collar, el collar del dragón, este collar lo creo mi padre antes de ser enviado a la guerra donde murió, lo creo con el fin de aumentar su poder y según el revivir a mi madre que hacia varios años había muerto de una enfermedad, se supone que este collar tiene una combinación de todo el poder de la alquimia junto con el de la alkaestria, solo que antes de usarlo se dio cuenta de lo que había creado, un collar con poderes infinitos, pero aun así no borraba por completo la equivalencia de intercambio así que no lo uso y lo guardo, el dia que lo mandaron a la guerra se lo dio a mi hermano mayor para que lo cuidara, pero el después de la…se quedo Sara pensando en que decir, pues lo que seguía también era un completo secreto.

-Después de la ¿que?, pregunto Al.

-Ammm, es que eso tampoco lo puedo decir, dijo Sara nerviosa.

-Eso tiene que ver con tu brazo derecho ¿no?, dijo Ed con mucha certeza.

-¿Que?, mi, mi, mi brazo derecho, ¡lo vieron! dijo Sara otra vez asustada.

-Emmm si, de hecho anoche vino una mecánica a repararlo, pues en la pelea se había descompuesto, dijo Ed intentando calmarla.

-No puede serrr soy unaaa tontaaa noo debieron verrlooo¡, dijo Sara de la misma manera en que lo había hecho hace un rato.

-¿Otra vez?, dijeron los hermanos al unísono, después de darse cuenta de que Sara había repetido la misma escena que hace un rato.

-A lo lamento, es que eso ya no lo puedo decir, dijo Sara intentando justificar su silencio.

-Realizaste una transmutación humana, dijo Ed a manera de adivinanza.

-Aaaaa¡ pero quien demonios eres tu, como sabees de eso¡, dijo Sara muy asustada.

Ed a manera de respuesta le enseño su brazo y su pierna, mientras Al se quito la cabeza mostrando el sello.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡, también hicieron una transmutación humanaaa?, dijo Sara casi gritando pues los hermanos le taparon la boca en señal de no debía decirlo tan fuerte.

-¿Em?, a si perdón, dijo Sara bajando la voz.

-Y, ¿porque la hicieron?, pregunto Sara.

Edward y Alphonse le contaron lo sucedido.

-Y bueno tu podrías decirnos el porqué de tu brazo derecho, dijo Ed.

-Lo que pasa es que yo tenia una hermana menor y un hermano mayor, cuando yo tenia 7 años mi hermana menor enfermo gravemente y al poco tiempo murió, dijo Sara con voz temblorosa y agachando la cabeza, mi hermano y yo conocíamos la alquimia y en ese entonces el encargado de nosotros era el pues nuestros padres ya habían muerto, así que decidimos intentar traer a nuestra hermana de vuelta, pero como mi padre le dijo a mi hermano que no usara el collar él lo dejo guardado, no nos imaginábamos las consecuencias, nos preparamos para ese "gran día" pero, cuando todo empezó notamos algo extraño no parecía que fuera algo bueno así que nos retractamos de hacerla, pero en ese momento yo sentí que algo me tragaba, poco a poco fui desapareciendo, lo ultimo que recuerdo fue la mano de mi hermano intentando tomar la mía, cuando desperté estaba en el hospital y me faltaba el brazo derecho, resulta que mi hermano dio su cuerpo y alma para que yo recuperara el mio solo que no logro traerme con el brazo que el debió haber perdido en la transmutación.

-Bueno no es tan diferente a lo que nosotros hicimos, dijo Ed un poco triste.

Después de esto Sara y Edward no se sentía tan diferentes entre si así que poco a poco empezaron a socializar mas.

Cuando iban saliendo del hospital para ir al cuartel general, Ed se paro al lado de Sara ella volteo extrañada y pregunto:

-¿Que sucede?, pregunto Sara.

-Sara, ¿cuantos años tienes?, pregunto Ed ansioso de la respuesta.

-15, ¿por?, pregunto Sara muy extrañada.

-Eres mas bajitaa quee yoooo¡ siiiiiiii¡, lo vez Al no soy tan pequeño porque ella es mas baja que yoooo siiiii, dijo Ed casi gritando y con una expresión de extrema felicidad en su cara.

-Tranquilízate hermano, no seas a si con ella, dijo Al tapándole la boca a su hermano pues no quería que Sara se enojara.

-Hmp¡? YO NO SOY BAJITAA¡, dijo Sara muy enojada y casi matando a Ed.

-claroo que sii¡ jejeje, eres muy bajita si¡, dijo Ed burlándose de la pobre de Sara.

-Claroo que noo¡

-Claroo quee sii¡

-Claroo quee noo¡

-Claro quee sii¡

-Ja, como si tu estuvieras muy alto¡, dijo Sara mientras veía como se enojaba Ed.

Después de lo que dijo Sara tuvo que echarse a correr pues Ed la estaba persiguiendo mientas gritaba: YO NO SOYY ENAANOOO¡

Fin del capitulo 3.


	4. la nueva alquimista estatal

La discusión entre Ed y Sara finalmente termino cuando Ed atrapo a Sara acorralándola en la esquina de un callejón y tomándola de los hombros, Al no había visto a donde se habían ido así que los estaba buscado: Ed¡ Sara¡ donde están¡ gritaba Al mientras volteaba a todos lados, cuando de repente los dos salieron del callejón riendo y Ed tenía su brazo izquierdo sobre el hombro de Sara:

- Al fin los encuentro chicos, los estaba buscando, dijo Al suspirando.

- ¿eh? Si Al, bueno mejor vamos al cuartel central, dijo Ed quitando su brazo rápidamente del hombro de Sara.

- A si, dijo Sara un poco sonrojada, esperen y ¿dónde es eso?, dijo Sara recordándole a los chicos que ella no conocía allí.

- Vamos te lo explico en el camino, dijo Ed abriendo la puerta de un taxi que se había detenido a la primera señal que él había hecho.

- Si está bien, dijo Sara asintiendo con la cabeza.

Sara parecía muy nerviosa en el recorrido, pero por fin llegaron y subieron al lugar donde se encontraba el coronel Mustang y la teniente Riza, Sara entro a la oficina y estuvo sola ahí un rato pero después le pidieron a Ed y Al que entraran.

- Acero, quisiera que acompañes a Sara a que realice el examen para alquimista estatal, ya hable con ella y al parecer está más que preparada y además como el collar que ella debe proteger tiene poderes muy grandes alguien debe ayudarla a cuidarlo así que tú serás quien la acompañe en esa labor, eso significa que nunca la debes dejar sola porque podría estar en peligro, estás de acuerdo.

-¿Eh?, a si claro, dijo Ed un poco confundido pues el coronel hablaba muy rápido.

- Bueno lo mejor es que vallan ahora al examen, dijo el coronel a manera de orden dirigiéndose a Ed y Sara.

-Sí, respondieron Ed y Sara al unísono.

Ed y Al acompañaron a Sara a realizar el examen para alquimista estatal y un día después los llamaron al cuartel central para que le entregaran su reloj que le daba oficialmente el puesto de alquimista estatal, y también le entregarían su nombre oficial. En la mañana Sara estaba muy ansiosa y todo lo hacía rápido, y Ed fue la primera persona en darse cuenta pues él había sentido lo mismo, después se encaminaron a el cuartel central y al llegar Sara subió rápidamente y de la misma manera llego a la oficina del Coronel Mustang, Sara entro y luego de más o menos 10 minutos salió muy contenta con la carta en la que venía su nombre oficial como alquimista estatal, Ed y Al se le acercaron rápidamente a preguntarle su nombre:

- Sara¡, al fin sales, y bien cuál es tu nombre, dijeron los chicos muy ansiosos de saber el nombre de su amiga.

- Bueno mi nombre essss¡, la alquimista misteriosa¡, eh que tal, dijo Sara muy emocionada y feliz.

- Y que tienes de misteriosa, ¿eh?, si ya sabemos quién eres, dijo Ed con un tono de voz especial para hacer enojar a Sara mientras él hacia como si la inspeccionara levantándole los brazos y revisando su cabello.

- Oye¡ emm pues, pues bueno, no sé en fin, dijo Sara con voz rápida porque quería dar una respuesta a lo que le había dijo Ed.

-Ja, lo vez, bueno mejor ya vámonos, dijo Ed adelantándose.

- Espera hermano¡, dijo Al mientras alcanzaba a su hermano.

- Y, a dónde vamos?, dijo Sara alargando la primera palabra mientras alcanzaba a los hermanos.

-Vamos al hotel donde ahora tú también vivirás, dijo Ed sonriéndole a Sara mientras que ella le respondió con el mismo gesto.

Al llegar primero fueron a recepción para pedir un cuarto con 3 camas para que Sara durmiera con ellos y luego subieron a su nuevo cuarto, lo primero que paso dentro del cuarto fue un pelea entre Sara y Ed por la cama del centro pues como Al había pedido la que estaba al lado de la puerta alguno de los dos se debía quedar en la que estaba junto a la ventana pero ambos querían la del centro así que empezaron:

-Yo quiero la del centro¡, dijeron Ed y Sara al unísono, luego ambos voltearon a ver al otro lentamente y en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron se lanzaron encima del otro, pero obviamente el peso y fuerza de Ed fueron mayores, así que los dos fuero a dar a la cama del centro pero Ed estaba encima de Sara, después Sara cobro fuerzas y cambio de lugar con Ed y así siguieron hasta que se acercaron demasiado a la orilla de la cama y los dos quedaron todos enredados uno al otro, después de que se sacudieran Sara se hecho en la cama y dijo:- Bien ahora yo la gane, dijo con muy feliz, - No por mucho tiempo, dijo Ed mientras cargaba a Sara como costal de papas y la echaba a la otra cama, - Oye¡, yo quiero esa cama, dijo Sara mientras quitaba a Ed de la cama, una vez que lo quito por completo ella se acostó en la cama extendiendo sus brazos y piernas para que Ed no se fuera a acostar en ella, - Esta bien, por ahora tu ganas pero mañana esa cama será mía, dijo Ed para después darle un almohadazo a Sara a lo cual ella solo respondió con un Oyee¡

Al día siguiente ocurrió el primer incidente con Sara.


	5. primer pelea por el collar

Capítulo 5:

Estaba amaneciendo en Ciudad Central el sol dejaba entrar uno de sus primeros rayos a la habitación de los chicos mientras que Ed al sentirlo tocando su cara tomo las sabanas y se la echo a la cara, luego Sara al sentir que su rostro era iluminado entreabrió los ojos y bostezó para luego sentarse en la cama y estirar sus delgados brazos, después volteo hacia la ventana pero el sol la deslumbro y se cubrió la cara luego escucho un -"Buenos Días", volteo y vio a Alphonse sentado en su cama:

-Buenos días, dijo Sara sonriendo, oye puedo preguntarte algo, tu, no duermes ¿verdad?.

- No, hay varias cosas que no puedo hacer con este cuerpo, como comer o sentir cansancio por tanto no duermo, dijo Alphonse agachando la cabeza.

-Bueno, pero deberías sentirte feliz de Edward haya dado su brazo para que tu alma se uniera a ese cuerpo y aun asi tengas a tu hermano, en cambio, yo…yo ya no lo tengo, dijo Sara con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro.

- Pero a pesar de que ya no tienes a tu hermano, tienes un cuerpo y vives como una persona normal¡, debes aprovechar la vida que te dio tu hermano y estar orgullosa de haber tenido un hermano como el¡, dijo Alphonse levantándose de la cama.

-Lo se tienes mucha razón, pero yo, hubiera preferida por muchas cosas tener un cuerpo como el tuyo pero también tener todavía al menos un familiar conmigo, dijo Sara viendo a Edward el cual justo en ese momento gracias a todo el ruido que hacían despertó.

-¿Que sucede?,¿por qué hacen tanto ruido?, dijo Edward tallándose los ojos y bostezando.

- Lo lamento ¿te despertamos? , dijo Sara con voz suave mientras miraba a Ed.

-Ah no, de hecho ya me iba a levantar, dijo Ed sentándose en su cama como los demás, y, ¿de que hablaban?.

- No, de nada, bueno y cambiando de tema que vamos a hacer hoy, dijo Sara sonriendo y sacando sus pies de entre las sabanas.

- Mmmm, no tengo idea, tu que dices Al, dijo Ed mientras inclinaba su cabeza para ver a su hermano.

- Emmm !ya se¡ Qué tal si llevamos a Sara a conocer la ciudad , dijo Alphonse viendo a Sara.

- Mmmmm, no se, dijo Ed con la mano en la cabeza fingiendo pensar.

- Andale si porfisss¡, no seas malo siii, dijo Sara juntando sus manos y poniendo ojos de cachorro abandonado.

-Mmmm bueno está bien llevaremos a Sara a conocer la ciudad, dijo mientras se levantaba de su cama y se estiraba.

Paso un largo rato en lo que Ed Sara se arreglaban mientras que Al solo los esperaba detrás de la puerta mientras se entretenía escuchando todo lo que se estaban diciendo Sara y Ed. A simple vista parecía que ninguno de los dos se llevaba bien con el otro por que se pasaban todo el día peleando o discutiendo sobre sus estaturas pero Al sabía que para el poco tiempo que llevaban de conocer a Sara el comportamiento de su hermano mayor con ella era completamente anormal.

Por fin salieron los dos del cuarto Ed traía su atuendo de siempre (se tardo demasiado como para terminar saliendo con lo mismo que usa a diario) mientras que Sara llevaba una minifalda Azul con detalles rosas y una blusa rosa de manga larga y escote mediano ambas prendas hechas mediante la transmutación de la ropa que traía anteriormente, Alphonse los vio saliendo de la habitación y según él desde el principio ellos hacían una bonita pareja.

Todos juntos pasearon por las calles más cercanas al hotel para que Sara conociera más el lugar donde viviría ahora, mientras Ed y Al le hablaban sobre los lugares que había por allí ella parecía andar perdida en su mente, seguramente recordando los lugares por donde había pasado mientras permanecía como una vagabunda sin rumbo alguno, hasta que de repente vio un callejón que le parecía familiar pero no tenía recuerdos muy bonitos de aquel lugar que digamos:

Flash back:

Se ve a Sara caminando toda mojada por las calles de central, temblando de frio, se ve un callejón muy cerca, de repente la no suave lluvia que caía se volvía toda una tormenta así que Sara busca donde cubrirse cuando se da cuenta de que en el callejón había un pequeño techito de lámina así que corre ahí para protegerse pero cuando llega allí no se lleva una grata sorpresa, cinco chicos con mal aspecto se encontraban tomando allí y en cuanto la vieron se levantaron y empezaron a decir perversidades. Ella solo se aleja caminando rápido pero los chicos la siguen y uno de ellos, el mayor de los cinco, la alcanza y la toma del brazo, Sara solo se quita su brazo de encima mientras gritaba –Déjame¡ no me toques¡ y se echa a correr rápido alejándose lo suficiente como para que no la alcancen.

Fin flash back.

Sara al recordar eso solo intenta disimular que no voltea hacia el callejón (por cierto disimula muy mal)pues se había dado cuenta de que los mismos cinco chicos se encontraban allí solo que ahora se encontraban platicando y riendo pero aun asi volver a verlos le parecía desagradable a Sara, para su lamentar uno de los chicos la focalizo y le advirtió a los demás de que se acercaba una chica aun sin saber que era la misma que se habían molestado hace no mucho tiempo.

-Hola nena como andas hoy?, dijo uno de los chicos saliendo del callejón mientras que los otros se acercaban a Sara

-Alejate¡, decía sara mientras se quitaba a los chicos de encima

Edward y Alphonse se dan cuenta de lo que está pasando y van corriendo para ayudar a Sara pues no querían que pasara un mal momento mientras ella estaba con ellos, Sara no hacía mas que quitárselos de encimas y caminar más rápido hasta que de repente a uno de ellos se le ocurre poner la mano en su espalda baja y Sara al sentirlo como bajaba la mano reacciono dándole una patada en el rostro al chico y un codazo en el estómago al que se acercó mientras que los otros tres fueron echados por Ed y Al.

-Estas bien?¡, preguntaron los hermanos al unísono volteando a ver a Sara.

- Emm yo sí pero creo que esos dos no, dijo Sara señalando a los chicos que había golpeado pues ambos habían quedado en el suelo todos magullados mientras que Ed y A los veían con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Emmm bueno solo hablare a la policía y seguiremos está bien, dijo Edward acercándose a un teléfono público y contando el poco cambio que traía en el bolsillo.

Minutos después la policía se llevó a los dos vándalos que todavía se encontraban retorciéndose de dolor y mandaron a otras patrullas a buscar a los tres faltantes.

Ed, Al y Sara siguieron su recorrido, pasaron a comprar un helado y se sentaron en una de las mesas a platicar, todo parecía normal hasta que de repente unas personas que llevaban unos largos sacos negros se acercaron a la mesa y uno de ellos jalo del hombro a Sara haciendo que ella cambiara su rostro feliz por uno lleno de preocupaion y rabia:

Que tal te la estás pasando con tus nuevos amigos, dijo el hombre con una voz malévola.

Que es lo que haces tú aquí¡, dijo Sara levantándose rápidamente de la silla y mirando al hombre.

Nada nuevo, solo vengo por lo que me pertenece, dijo acercándose a Sara provocando que esta retrocediera hasta toparse con la pared del establecimiento.

Alejate¡, grito Sara juntando ambas manos para luego colocarlas rápidamente es la pared que se encontraba justo detrás de ella formando unos brazos de cemento que empujaron a el hombre junto a sus acompañantes varios metros, mientras que los hermanos por fin lograron reaccionar sorpresivamente a pesar de que Sara ya los creía vegetales de los quietos que estaban ambos:

Sara estas bien?¡?¡,, grito Ed corriendo hacia Sara, la tomo de los hombros pues parecía estar en un tipo de trance que la dejo completamente inmóvil .

Sara?, repitió Edward viendo a Sara a los ojos la cual reacciono al tener contacto directo con los ojos ambarinos del joven .

Eh, mande?, a si, si es es estoy bi bien, dijo Sara tartamudeando pues realmente apenas estaba regresando al momento ya que se encontraba recordando el contacto que había tenido su padre con aquel hombre.

Flash back:

Se ve a un hombre de aspecto descuidado caminando entre objetos viejos, libros empolvados y muebles carcomidos, no hay mucha luz en la habitación, es el sótano, de repente llega una pequeña niña de unos 4 años y abre la puerta rápidamente y al parecer hace enojar al hombre.

Sara¡ cuánta veces te he dicho que…, dijo el padre de Sara.

Papa, vino tu amigo, dijo Sara con una voz dulce mientras permitía el paso de un hombre alto de cabello corto quien entro e instantáneamente se acercó al padre de Sara.

Adam¡, que gusto verte, vienes en el momento indicado, justo ahora estaba pensando en pedir tu ayuda para hacer este proyecto, anda pasa¡., exclamo el padre de Sara cerrando la puerta del sótano realmente en la cara de la niña.

Fin Flash back

Al, llévate a Sara a un lugar seguro, yo me encargo de ellos, dijo Edward acercándose a los 3 hombres.

No Ed, este es mi problema y yo me encargare de resolverlo dijo Sara colocándose enfrente de Ed mientras recordaba bien quien era aquel hombre que reclamaba como suyo el collar que su padre había fabricado, de repente todo le llego a la mente, lo recordaba bien¡, aquel hombre había ayudado a su padre durante la construcción del collar, pero, un día tuvieron un problema y se separaron, a al menos eso recordaba ella, entonces ese hombre seguramente, una vez ya muerto el padre de Sara, Reclamaba como suyo el collar¡

Qué demonios?¡, estas más loca que un pingüino intentando vola….., Ed se quedó trabado al ver a los ojos a Sara, ella se veía muy decidida a lo que iba a hacer así que mejor se quedó al lado de ella y dijo:

Bien lo haremos todos juntos,pero estas segura de que no prefieres ir a resguardarte, dijo juntando igual sus manos mientras llegaba Al a ayudar:

Estoy más que segura, si no hago tan siquiera esto tendré menos futuro que un Francotirador ciego, dijo Sara sonriendo decidida a proteger la propiedad de su padre.

Ed y Sara se miraron y sonrieron para que después Sara colocase ambas manos en uno de los pilares que se encontraba junto a ella para formar varios lazos para distraer a los hombres mientras que Ed transformo su brazo de Automail y Ataco a los hombres que al intentar protegerse de la cuchilla daban pasos hacia atrás lo cual Sara aprovecho para correr y formar un tope para que tropezaran mientras que Al terminaba su círculo de transmutación con el que fabrico una celda que se cerró por completo en cuanto los hombres cayeron al suelo.

Oye¡ Adam¡, querías esto, dijo Sara mientras sacaba el collar de su cuello, pues sigue soñando porque esto ahora es mío, exclamo con firmeza mientras se guardaba el collar.

Así que los conoces verdad, dijo Edward alzando una ceja.

Bueno algo así, dijo riendo Sara.

Y bueno y si vamos a….., Al no pudo terminar la oración pues una voz ronca muy conocida para los Elric los interrumpió, Los jóvenes voltearon para encontrarse con una figura conocida.

Creí que el ejército tan siquiera tendría el valor para tener como sus perros a hombres adultos, primero se atrevieron a reclutar a un completo niño, ahora es una jovencita. No me queda más remedio que también deshacerme de ti, Exclamo Scar a unos pocos metros de los jóvenes antes de acercarse rápidamente a Sara para poner su mano en la cabeza de la joven, Sara, confundida y asustada solo pudo colocar sus brazos frente a ella, pero, afortunadamente Edward reacciono rápidamente al saber lo que pretendía Scar y Empujo a Sara hacia Alphonse que se encontraba al lado de la chica, Edward transformo rápidamente su brazo en una daga y ataco a Scar que intentaba inútilmente acercarse a Ed sin ser cortado, Ed le grito a Alphonse que se llevara a Sara: - Si¡, respondió Al tomando del brazo a Sara pero esta se negó, -Espera que será de Ed, exclamo Scar preocupada por su amigo, -Tranquila, estoy seguro de que estará bien, dijo Al llevando a Sara unos metros alejada de la pelea, pero ambos se volvieron hacia la pelea cuando escucharon un forcejeo, y si, Scar había logrado derribar a ed y este con pocas fuerzas detenía el brazo de Scar cuando a Ed se le agotaron las fuerzas y dejo acercarse el brazo peligrosamente de Scar: - Hermano¡, Grito Al soltando a Sara. – Edward¡, grito Sara Haciendo algo sorprendente, al ser soltada por Al, corrió hacia donde se encontraba Ed a punto se sufrir el ataque mortal de Scar, se colocó justo enfrente de el colocando uno de sus brazos frente a ella, su brazo fue tocado por la mano destructiva de Scar, Piezas metálicas y tornillos volaron por todos lados, había colocado milagrosamente su brazo de Automail, todos se quedaron quietos por un momento,- Sa- Sara, dijo Edward tartamudeando por lo sucedido , En ese momento se escucharon patrullas, junto con ellas la voz del coronel: - scar estas rodeado, no tienes salida, aléjate de los jóvenes con los brazos arriba donde pueda verlos, advirtió el coronel con la teniente a su lado. Scar volteo hacia un callejoncito y corrió rápidamente hacia el, para escucharse una explosión y el desapareciera por completo.

Ya en la enfermería resulto que no tenían heridas muy relevantes así que salieron en poco tiempo.

Emmm, bueno creo que debemos visitar a Winry, no crees hermano.

Bueno supongo que sí, dijo sonriendo mientras veía a Sara con su Automail completamente destrozado.

Ella es la que reparo mi Automail mientras estaba en el hospital, ¿cierto?

Si es ella, es una amiga de la infancia de nosotros, seguramente se hagan amigas, menciono Al mientras se imaginaba a dos chicas bipolares golpeando a Ed.

Bueno mañana iremos con winry, dijo Ed bostezando.

Holiss, bueno regrese para terminar mis fics, recuerden que cualquier cosa que les gustaría que la agregara o la quitara háganmelo saber, bueno aquí estoy retomando la idea de uno de los comentarios que me dejaron,

Hasta la próxima¡


End file.
